In Through the Well and Into Konoha
by Uchiha Nightwish
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto fell down a well and end up in Feudal Japan with demons, two sacred jewels, love-quarrel, an evil pedophile, and two drop dead gorgeous sealed demons.'Sasuke, how did we get caught up in all of this'You pulled me down a well, remember'
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys! Okay so despite my lack of inspiration for **_**Twilight**_**, I've been getting a lot of inspiration for the anime **_**Inuyasha**_**. Now I know I really shouldn't write a story based off an anime story using other anime characters but I can't help it! I blame it on my summer cleaning and ended up finding my old volumes of my first anime that got me into this mess. This is just an experiment and I want to see if it'll work out. I'm also going to be changing a few things so it's not completely the same. You'll see after this prologue.**

**I don't own the Naruto characters and I don't own the Inuyasha story either. That belongs to Romiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. Inuyasha is, again, the first anime that introduced me to the craziness so I sort of want to revive the story back since it's finished. Things are going to be crazy from here on out. Trust me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**In Through the Well and Into Konoha**

_Prologue_

The year was late in the fifteen century.

At the time, there were many wars in Feudal Japan. Some that were recorded in history. Some no one knew existed. Unless you've actually been in Feudal Japan five hundred years ago, you wouldn't know of what was happening behind the pages of your history book. All you would know about are famous people such as Oda Nobunaga, time periods like the Edo period, the introduction of guns and gun powder, and how the fighting of the war was done through the path of the sword. You wouldn't know beyond that. However, if you were in the fifteen century, you would know that so much more existed. Some things beyond your wildest imagination.

The year was the late in the fifteen century and the day was the most catastrophic, sorrowful day for the Konoha village.

The Konoha village desired peace amongst all things and kept away from war. However, there was one thing they couldn't prevent themselves from. Demons. Today, only one demon was attacking the village. An attack they did not expect.

_Boom, boom, boom_

Through the combination of oil, hay, and fire, houses were bursting into flames. The screams of women and children reached towards the heavens as they all tried to evacuate and find a safer place to hide. The men gathered their weapons and while some decided to run to face the demon, the others tried to do everything that they could to get the women and children to safety.

"Everyone, this way!" a villager yells, pointing towards a place he knows they will be safe.

Another villager adds, "Hurry now! Before he gets here!"

The women and children ran as fast and as hard as their legs to carry them. Some tripped but the men were able to help them up and take them to safety. Meanwhile, the men who were ready to battle, they followed the demon.

"After him! He's after the sacred jewel!"

"Hurry, before he gets to the shrine!"

* * *

_Pant, pant, pant_

High in the mountains, not too far away from the village is a boy panting from exhaustion and pain. Sweat rolls from his brow and down his face as blood drips down from his hands. His chin-length raven locks stick to the side of his face from the sweat and his onyx eyes droop with fatigue. His legs are shaking and his arms twitch. His once pure white kimono top and his dark blue pants with the same color clothe hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees and a purple rope tied around in a bow are now half stained with red with a giant spot from the right shoulder down to his side. Near his feet is the puddle of blood left by his hand and a crimson red jewel almost camouflaging itself in the blood. Not far from them is a sword with a blue afterglow for being used by his own spiritual powers. But the boy pays no mind to his fallen sword, the bright red jewel, or the gash at his shoulder just yet. His eyes are on the shrine before him with a sutra on the door that also has a blue afterglow and small bits of lighting surrounding it, one appearing moments longer than the one before. He waits as he watches the sutra's glow fade away until it looked nothing more than a sealed shrine up against the mountain. Even the lightning has stopped. The sealing is now complete.

Sasuke is finally able to breathe a little easier now that he sees this. But just as he did, the pain in his shoulder comes back to realization and it pulses through his entire body as he loses more blood.

"Ugh!" he winces, instantly placing his opposite hand on it and collapsing to his knees from the great pain. This wound is life threatening. He has to find someone one to mend him quickly or he won't be able to make it. Looking up at the shrine again moments later, multiple thoughts run through his head as he stares at it. Soon, his fatigue eyes become filled with sorrow and a pain much greater than the one on his body.

"Why…?" he whimpers. Then despite his body wishes, he stands up; his hand still gripping onto his wound to try and delay the blood flowing out. But as he begins to walk towards the shrine, passing through the protective barrier he has up to keep any demons from coming near it, his now bloodied hand reaches for the door. He touches the wooden shrine doors, something no other human but him can do, and he leans against it; as if expecting arms to wrap around his beautiful, slender form in a comforting and warm embrace.

"Why…did you betray me…? Nii-san…"

_Boom_

Hearing that explosion, Sasuke sharply turns around to the mountain view of the village and he sees smoke rising up to the heavens and the village covered in red flames.

"The village…!" Sasuke pushes himself off the shrine, despite the pain now pulsing through his body with each step he makes. But before his hand leaves the wooden texture of the doors, he pauses and bites his lip in his emotional agonizing pain. "Good-bye, nii-san." And he leaves. His hand returning to his wound and his quivering feet moving as fast as they can to first his sword and then the jewel before rushing to get down the mountain and save his village.

Before his time runs out.

* * *

Surrounding the net that has captured the demon, a villager yells out, "We caught him! Now kill him!" They raise their spears, their swords, and aimed their arrows at the demon and instead of showing fear and the realization that he's finished, the demon only smirks.

"You think it's that easy?" he asks. The humans look at him with questionable expressions and then the demon's blood red eyes widen and his smirk reveals the whites of his teeth and the sharpness of his canines. "Think again, fools!" And with his claws, he slashes through the net and claws at the humans around him. With only a light gash wound, the villagers fall at the demon's feet before he decides to leap away at his newly found freedom.

"Hahahahaha!" He glides through the air, laughing in arrogance and the feeling that nothing can stop him from his goal. Looking in his hand as he leaps from rooftop to rooftop of the village, he sees the pearl colored jewel with ripple-like patters all around; glowing in all its glory. The smirk on the demon's face widens even more at the thought of using it.

Using it to make him the most powerful full-demon of them all.

"At last, it's mine!"

This time when his bare feet land on something solid, he lands on the hard cement. That means that he's one leap away from the edge of the village and into the forest where he will be completely free and he will be the first ever demon to steal the jewel and make out with it.

But what he didn't expect to see is someone quickly making hand signs and slamming the palms of his hands on the ground.

"KYUUBI!"

Hearing his name and the voice who called out to him, the demon dared a look at that person, out of reaction and from how that voice sounds so angry and bitter calling his name. He never heard his name sounding like that before….with that voice.

"Earth Style: Demon Sealing!"

From his confusion, the demon was distracted just enough to not see the root of a giant tree from behind him remove itself from its earthly covers as he's still gliding through mid air.

_Spluch_

And just like a striking snake, the root came right for the demon from behind and stabbed him through. The demon's eyes widen in shock of seeing the end of that root in front of him, covered in his blood and coming out of his chest. He no longer moved forward and his grip on the pearl-like jewel loosens greatly. So much so that it begins to slip through his fingers. Losing the smooth surface of that jewel, the demon snaps his head down and tries to reach for the jewel but already it's out of his reach.

_Ching-titit_

The demon would have kept his eyes on the jewel that was once in his possession but he sees something beyond the jewel that catches his eyes even more. A boy, on the verge of becoming a man, with golden sunray hair, sunkiss tan skin, a white hitoe and white kosode under it tucked under red nagabakama pants, and sky blue eyes staring directly at the demon with the same anger and bitterness as was in his voice. Kyuubi has also never seen a look given to him like that from this boy.

"Na….Na..ru..to…" the boy's name comes but just a mumble from the now dying demon. He can feel his eyes getting heavy and his strength leaving him as this seal begins its effects. He's lying on his back with nothing but the support of the tree roots through his chest. There is no blood but a yellow spiral seal appears on the root just below his body. As the yellow light burns the seal into the root, Kyuubi has just enough time and energy to say one more thing while the hand that reached for the jewel now reaches for the boy. "Why…how…?"

And then the yellow glow disappears and so the seal is complete when Kyuubi's ruby red eyes can no longer see and the lids close off his vision completely. His features relax as if falling asleep and his hand drops like the rest of his limbs.

It's over. Kyuubi has been defeated.

Naruto, seeing that it's over, doesn't have the energy to get up and walk towards the ripple-pattern jewel is. He can only crawl and thank goodness it's only a few feet away. Using that seal took a lot of strength out of him but that is not the only thing that's seeping his strength away. On his back, hidden from the demon's view when he saw him, are deep gashes that stain his white top greatly and is still leaving trails of blood from where he was when he made the seal to the jewel when he arrived.

Like the priest coming down from the mountains, balls of sweat drip down his face from the pain of his wound and his sky blue eyes, which no longer held anger and bitterness but grief and pain, show that his life is leaving him. Holding the jewel in his hand, so much sorrow is shown in his eyes. So much so that his eyes are glistening of how such a small thing has caused so much damage to his beloved village and the people he cares about.

'_All of this…because of you, Rinnegan…'_

Then the pain intensifies and Naruto can no longer support his body weight with his one arm. He drops to the side as he still holds the jewel in his grasp and see the still trees before him.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Naruto onii-sama!"

The owner of those cries soon arrive at his side and the first face the boy sees is another boy; younger with brown spiky hair, dark eyes, and creamy skin – far lighter than Naruto's. This boy the priest knows well for he is his beloved younger brother.

"Who…Who did this to you?" the boy asks but Naruto can already tell that he won't have enough time to tell his tale.

He's swiftly dying. The priests and guardians of the sacred jewels are dying.

_Snap_

The villagers surrounding their blonde priest and the little boy sharply turn their heads when they heard the disturbance and they see at the edge of the forest is their second priest, Sasuke. Their head priest and the guardian of the Sharingan jewel whom they have wondered during the time of the attack of his whereabouts.

"Sasuke-sama!" the villagers cry when they too see the wound on his shoulder.

The boy then cries, "Sasuke onii-sama!"

"Sa…su…ke…"

The wound on the raven-head's shoulder does not go unnoticed by the blonde. In fact, that's the first feature he sees of his beloved friend. He misses the adrenaline caused by the panic as Sasuke sees how weak Naruto looks on the ground. Then he sees the jewel in his hands, the burning the village, and then the sealed demon at the Sacred Tree. Putting the pieces together, Sasuke understands what happened and relief washes over him. His assistance was not needed. He can rest at ease now. At ease…

A gentle look graces the raven's face as he smiles at his friend and says to him, "You've done well…Naruto…"

Naruto's eyes widen when he heard that compliment. He has never heard one before from the head priest. It causes the tears to be released from his eyes and as they drip down his face past his or to his ear, he looks so apologetic and so sad. To think that his first acknowledgement is about to become his last.

"…Sasuke…"

And onyx eyes could no longer stay open. Like how Naruto's arms could no longer support him, Sasuke's eyes can no longer stay awake. It is done. There is nothing left for him to do and so he allows his last breath to leave him and his eyes to drop. Soon his legs give out and his body collapses to the floor; his sword having fallen from his grasp but his hand still holds the crimson jewel. When he fell, the villagers and the boy gasp at what they know is the worst that happened to him while Naruto looks even more saddened but accepting.

"Sasuke-sama!" the villagers who rush to his side cry. The boy was going to run to him as well when Naruto's hand grasps the sleeve of his kimono.

"Sarutobi…"

Hearing his name, the boy turns to his brother and then sees the Rinnegan jewel being presented to him. If Naruto is going to die, he must ask something of the boy. Just one last thing…

"…You must take this jewel…The Rinnegan _and_ the Sharingan…and you must burn them with our bodies….Demons and evil-doers must never get their hands on them…or else…"

But he is unable to finish. The pain is too much and as it intensifies for one last moment, Naruto's heart cannot resist death anymore. He grips the jewel just one more time and then his fingers go limp, his arm begins to collage to the ground, and his eyes are already closed; never again to be opened.

"Naruto onii-sama? NARUTO ONII-SAMA!"

…

…

_We must take the jewels with us to the other world._

…

…

Up on the mountain, the shrine remains untouched as what resides inside is asleep in its eternal slumber.

At the sacred tree, Kyuubi still rests there with a root through his abdomen; his face completely at peace with his sleep.

Never are they to open their eyes again.

* * *

**UchihaNightwish: -sigh- Done!**

**Sasuke: So let me get this straight, Naruto and I are this Kikyo character? Who the heck is Kagome?**

**UchihaNightwish: Didn't you two read the casting list? You're also playing Kagome.**

**Naruto: So you're going to change our names so the readers don't get messed up?**

**UchihaNightwish: Nope! It would have been too much trouble to do that and I would have changed your names in your past life instead of your present one. The only thing that's going to be different is that your present self has last names.**

**Sasuke: You do realize that's going to be confusing all throughout the story, right?**

**UchihaNightwish: -cries- I know...**

**Kyuubi: Should they really be complaining about something as trivial as that when I'm the one with a fricken root in my chest?**

**Itachi: At least you're not the one who was hardly in the prologue. I was nothing more than just a mention of my brother's lips.**


	2. Feudal Japan Pt 1

**A/N: Hello mortals! As expected, I didn't think this story would become popular and I know I have the Twilight story to worry about but I'm in the Inuyasha mood. I will write stories I'm in the mood for. I still have great ideas for Twilight but I'm just taking a little break.**

**Sasuke: I'd rathim be in that story than this.**

**UchihaNightwish: So you're wearing a skirt. Big deal! It's only temporary.**

**Itachi: And I won't show up for a long period of time, UchihaNightwish. Just as I have yet to make an appearance in Light of My Night.**

**UchihaNightwish: I know and I am so, so sorry but you will be an important aspect for this story! Just wait till I write about Kikyo's return part.**

**Sasuke: -rolls eyes- Oh that's going to be interesting…**

**UchihaNightwish: Party poopers. I don't own the Naruto characters or the Inuyasha story. I only cast the characters and write what I want them to act with a few changes hime and thime. They belong to Takahashi and Kishimoto. Things will get crazy. Trust me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 1: Sweet Sixteen

Sometimes, Jiraiya wonders why he bothers telling his grandson anything.

"The Rinnegan and the Sharingan?" the blonde teenager questions.

Nodding first, Jiraiya tells him, "When you have them both, they will bring you happiness and prosperity."

Holding the keychain before him, Naruto analyzes the two glass gems dangling in front of him; one blue and the other red. They just look like ordinary glass balls with no other distinct characteristics to separate them besides their color. How can anyone tell which gem is which? Is the red one the Rinnegan and the blue one the Sharingan? Or is it the other way around? All of the keychains are the same color partners so how are the customers supposed to know?

Yet again, Naruto never cared about what his grandfather sells so why should he care about it now?

"The two of them are a matching pair," the old man with the body of a middle age man instead of an old delicate one begins to explain. "The history of these two gems is that long ago-"

"Naruto! Pops! Time for dinner!"

But the sound of his daughter-in-law interrupts his explanation.

The teenager turns his head over his shoulder, his long blonde hair flipping against his body when he does so, and he replies, "Coming!"

He was waiting for that call.

Turning back to him grandfather, Naruto tells him in his sweet innocent voice, "Sorry, gramps. Maybe next time. See ya! Food is calling me!" He drops the keychain and gets up and runs out so fast it was as if the room was on fire.

Jiraiya angrily yells, "You spoiled little—You can't ignore your stomach for one second?"

If Naruto could, he would stick his tongue out at the old man and pull down his eye-lid as he told him, 'Not on your life, old man!'

All he does as he runs down the hallway of his home in his green basketball pants and T-shirt. His waist length hair is down, his sunkiss tan skin gives off a healthy glow, and devilish joy in his azure eyes and smirk. He always gets bored when his grandfather starts talking about the origin of things and is thankful to anything that will keep him from telling him about them.

Even blunt comments over the table.

At dinner, Jiraiya holds a slice of dakon in his chopsticks and he starts, "These pickles are full of history! They-"

And Naruto interrupts, "You got them from Madara oji-san, right?"

And Jiraiya is rudely stopped again with Naruto's parents, Minato and Kushina, as his audience. They're not surprised Naruto would interrupt him like that. He tells these stories over and over again since Naruto was young and after listening to them the first time, he won't listen to a repeat.

Even they are getting a little tired of listening to them.

…

…

_My family has been the caretaker of the Uzumaki shrine for generations. We have a thousand-year old sacred tree and an even older sacred well. The five of us – mom, dad, and Jiraiya gramps – all live here just as our ancestors have done before us. Every aspect about our family and this shrine is supposed to have some kind of a history. But after the first time, I don't listen to them and I've forgotten them from my youth._

_But everything changes on the birthday of me and my best friend._

…

…

Collecting all of his hair in his grip, Naruto holds it together up high while his other hand ties the rubber band on. Once done, he looks in the mirror at his reflection and he must admit, he's more pleased with today's results than he has been any other day. His hair is up in his usual high ponytail and he has his high school uniform on. White socks, long black pants, an orange belt, a white buttoned shirt that has a few buttons unbuttoned at the top, a black headband tied over his forehead with an orange spiral in the center, and his body length black jacket with roll-up sleeves all the way past his elbow. Sure he's been wearing the same outfit since middle school, but today he just feels like a new person. Whoever said that you feel like a million bucks when you turn sixteen was a genius. Naruto feels more than just a million bucks today. He has no idea why but today is going to be a good day.

"Naruto!" him mom calls from below. "Sasuke-kun is here!"

And that will be the reason why today will be just awesome.

He replies first, "Coming!" and then he turns around to his desk to grab his bag and makes it like the wind to hurry down while carrying it on his shoulder.

If there is one thing he knows about his friend is if he keeps him waiting any longer, he'll be in for it big time.

Going down the stairs, he can hear the conversation going on by the front door.

"How's your uncle?"

"He's fine. Same as he was when he came by yesterday."

"I heard about that scandal on the news. I hope everything will be cleared up soon."

"No need to worry. My uncle is going to meet with the complainers this afternoon and hopefully, their contract will still be in check."

Finally arriving, Naruto's face brightens up even more when he sees his most favorite person in all the world talking to his mom in a polite conversation just as he always does when he's waiting. "Sasuke!"

Hearing his name, Uchiha Sasuke looks up at the stairs and dazzles Naruto in all his wonderful glory. His raven locks short and naturally spiky without even a drop of hair gel, his bangs just a little bit longer than chin length that frame his face perfectly, skin as white as snow, eyes as dark as night, and a body that would make any girl swoon or any man drop to his knees in servitude. He's not too muscular but he's not to scrawny either. He's just well toned without a drop of fat on his body. But not many can fully tell by that unless they see him without clothes. He truthfully has flawless skin with no scars or anything and the lines of muscle are well defined on his body. He's a few inches taller than Naruto and he can make the school uniform look like modeling clothes. He wears the same long black pants and white buttoned shirt but he has a black belt instead of orange, only one or two buttons are unbuttoned on the top, and he doesn't wear a full body length jacket like his friend. A simple outfit and maybe a little boring but all in all, he looks absolutely perfect in anything he wears. Like a gorgeous god that came down from the heavens to grace the Uzumaki residents with his presence and to bless Naruto's soul for being his friend.

Though as soon as Sasuke sees the blonde, his polite expression drops and he grumbles, "You're late, usuratonkachi," like a grumpy bear wakened from hibernation.

Now he may be beautiful, but his true personality is terrible.

Insulted by his tone and words, Naruto returns to 'normal' and snaps, "Teme! I'm not the one who's late. You're here early!"

"That's because you asked me to come early enough so I could give you the notes for today's geometry quiz and help you through it on the way to school, you lazy bum."

Caught like a kid with its hand in the cookie jar, Naruto does the only thing he knows how to do in this kind of situation. Flinch first since he was caught red-handed and then raise his fist up in a threatening matter and with a vein pulsing on his head, growls the Uchiha's name. "_Sasuke…_"

"Alright, enough of that," Kushina finally cuts in before things get too heated up in her home. She knows what her son is like and shocking enough, Sasuke can act the same way if provoked enough. "You two are going to be late if you don't leave now." Passing her son his lunch, she says, "Here's your lunch, sweet heart and have a good day, you two. We will see you both tonight!" Then she pushes them out and closes the door on them.

After staring at the front door for a moment, since it felt like he just kicked them out, Naruto turns to the taller male and asks, "You're coming over for dinner?"

Sasuke replies, "Your mother invited us for a birthday celebration dinner." Turning around to leave, he adds, "I only hope they don't try to turn it into another one of their surprise parties. You know how my uncle gets with your family." And does Naruto know it.

For as long as they can remember, Naruto and Sasuke have been friends since they were in diapers. They share the same birthday and they used to be neighbors once upon a time, until that horrible day when Sasuke's parents were killed in a hit and run accident. It killed them both instantly so they didn't feel any pain but it left Sasuke to the care of his only living relative in Tokyo; Uchiha Madara. If it weren't for him, Sasuke probably would have moved far away to another relative since his family is practically scattered all over Japan. And also thanks to his uncle, since he lives nearby, Sasuke and Naruto still see each other as if they still live next to each other. Madara has always been quite fond of the Usumaki family and they're always fond of him – especially the parents. Jiraiya is still sort of iffy around him but he's learned to tolerate him enough to accept homemade dakon or other kind of small gifts from the man.

Sasuke and Naruto are freshmen in high school and while Naruto has been classified as the toughest guy in the student body, Sasuke is the smartest and most gorgeous student in Hokage High. Sasuke is already the student council president, the top student in academics and sports, and he's the captain of the Kendo club. Naruto is the second top student in sports and around the last in academics. He's been in a lot of street fights without actually being in a gang and he's almost been kicked out more times than he can count if it weren't for Sasuke and his charisma. Most of the fights weren't entirely his fault to begin with. They were started by some punks who thought they were hot-stuff by picking on the 'weak' teenager. They've always been taught a lesson on that every time. Though Naruto has also beaten up a few arrogant school boys because they either one, being their arrogant selves because their families have the big bucks or two, they were making fun of him or Sasuke. He has a rather short temper and an even shorter one when concerning about his friend.

The two of them watch out for each other. Always have and always will.

Putting his lunch away in his orange sack-looking bag, Naruto rushes up to Sasuke's side and cheers like a happy toddler again, "Happy Birthday, teme! We're finally sixteen! Isn't it great?"

"Really? I don't feel any different."

Must he always make a comment about everything? Naruto stops walking right under the edge of the shadow of the Sacred Tree when he heard that but Sasuke continues on as he questions, "What's so great about turning sixteen anyway? It just means we're another year older and everything else still remains the same."

For also as long as he could remember, Sasuke has always end up saying the blunt truth about everything and many, many times, Naruto wonders if he ever has compassion for anything at all. But the blonde can understand why he's like this. He's always been like this since his parents died and so he's been apathetic about everything. Even to the people who admire him so much in school.

But not this time. This time, things are going to mean something to him! Naruto wasn't going to do this so soon but it's now or never!

"Hey, Sasuke," the blonde calls. Hearing him, Sasuke stops walking before he steps out of the shade of the Sacred Tree and turns around to face his friend, only to see a nervous and a frightened expression on the guy's face. Well this confuses the raven-head. Just a moment ago, Naruto was acting like his normal energetic, annoying self and now he's all self conscious. What's with the new change in attitude?

"What is it, dope?" Sasuke asks, completely turning his body around.

"W-Well…" and now he's stuttering. Now this definitely confuses the young Uchiha. Naruto risks a look up at him and there's a certain softness in him eyes that Sasuke has surely seen in about every girl who tries to confess to him and only received a broken heart in the end from his rejection. Why does Naruto have that look? "For the past sixteen years, today has always been our birthday and people say that when people turn sixteen, something sweet is supposed to happen. Hence the term 'sweet sixteen'. I know you don't like to believe in stuff like but…"

Now this is really starting to confuse him. Sasuke raises a brow and asks, "Naruto, whatever you're trying to say, spit it out already."

Naruto looks back down at the ground for a moment and he fiddles with the end of his shirt. Okay, now Sasuke knows that body language. He's seen it on some guys as well who tried to confess to him to take the risk if he was gay or not, or when girls get really nervous about asking him for something. He glances from the fiddling fingers to Naruto's face and moments later, the guy suddenly looks up at him and tells him, "What I'm trying to say is, Sasuke, there is something I want to get off my chest and it's only when I tell you that it'll determine if something good really will happen today and maybe it'll change your mind about a few things. Sasuke, I…" The Uchiha's onyx eyes widen as his suspicions are proven true by the look on the Uzumaki's face; the pleading sky blue eyes and the deep color of blush visible on his sunkiss tan skin. "I…I…"

But before he could finish, the wind suddenly blows.

_Swoosh_

Not only the sudden gust of wind but because of it, the leaves of the Sacred Tree falls off their branches, along with some twigs, and blow right through the two teenagers. By the force of the wind and the small bits of nature being carried by it, both Sasuke and Naruto had to protect themselves from it as the wind blows through their hair and clothes. Though because of how forceful it was and with the leaves and twigs flying with it, some of them scratch Naruto's cheeks.

"Ouch!" he yelps. Then the wind suddenly dies down just as quickly as it began. "Damn twigs!"

As now the long hair blonde is distracted with his now stinging cheeks, Sasuke lowers his arms and hands, and wonders what the heck that was all about when his eyes catch something a little bit interesting on the side of his vision.

"Hey, Naruto."

Hearing him, Naruto forgets about his three new scratches on each cheek and looks up at the slightly confused raven hair teenager. "Yeah?"

Sasuke was going to answer when he turns to look at his friend, but when he sees the scratches, he blinks at them. Naruto raises a brow at his friend's slightly startled expression until Sasuke tells him, "You look like you have whiskers."

Naruto blows off, "Is that really what you wanted to tell me?" Why does he have to scream about every little thing?

Sasuke first rolls him eyes before answering, "No. Look." Then he points to what he was looking at and this time, after a moment of confusion, Naruto turns to look as well. "Why is the door to your shrine open?"

Not far from the two boy is a shrine with its doors wide open. Now that is weird because Naruto was sure it wasn't like that just a minute again. The doors are supposed to be locked anyway.

Not knowing the reason why but just suggesting, Naruto answers, "Jiraiya must be in three. But that's where that century-year old well is supposed to be." He still has a brow raised and his cheeks don't seem to matter at the moment. However, they are bleeding.

"Just an old well?" Sasuke asks, looking back at him. Then he sees the small bit of blood dripping down his friend's cheeks. "Oh geeze." He goes to him pocket and hearing him, Naruto turns to look back at him. Only for moments later, Sasuke approaches him, licks him handkerchief, and starts wiping away the blood from Naruto's cheeks. However, with the blonde's suddenly redden cheeks, it's hard to tell where the blood is. Naruto looks hot in the face and Sasuke looks like him calm, normal self. Well if he's normal, then for now Naruto should be too.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah." Or trying to be but failing miserably "Th-There's nothing else interesting in there."

Finishing wiping away the blood, or he assumes he did, Sasuke puts his handkerchief away as he says, "If that's all then I highly doubt your grandfather is in there. We would have heard him anyway."

Naruto asks him, "How else would you explain the open door then, huh? You were the one who asked."

"It was only an observation, idiot. Should close it and lock it up before some random stranger walks in."

"But Jiraiya might be in there!"

"As I said, I doubt it. We would have heard him since being discrete does not run in your family genes."

"He probably just went in there to get in and he was in such a rush, he didn't bother to say 'hi'. I live with the old man, I should know."

So he's not going to deny the fact that this family is just genetically loud?

"Don't make me repeat myself, dope."

"Fine then! I'll prove it!" And with that Naruto goes off heading for the old shrine.

"Naruto!" Sasuke calls, but the blonde is long gone. Good grief. "Geeze…" Since he has no choice, the young Uchiha goes over to the shrine and Naruto has his head sticking through the doors and all he sees is the sealed up well at the bottom of the five-step staircase. He looks at every side and corner of the place but the place is dark and it's hard to see at all the corners. Seeing the same thing when he came over, Sasuke says, "See what I tell ya? He's not here."

Not liking to be proven wrong all the time by his highly intelligent friend, Naruto explains, "He probably heard us and decided to play a little prank since he likes to do that every year on our birthday. Just let me check." Naruto enters fully into the shrine and goes down the stairs for a close look at the shadows. Jiraiya might be using them to hide down there.

"We're going to be late, Naruto."

"Five minutes isn't going to kill you, teme! Just hold on," Naruto yells from down below. Really, the guy is hopeless. Sasuke lets out a frustrated sigh and shakes his head. Then after a moment thought of thinking he better go down there or the blonde might hurt himself, Sasuke enters the shrine as well and goes down the stairs halfway. Naruto, by then, has already checked every shadow about three times.

"Found him yet?" Sasuke asks, with his arms crossed over his chest

"What does it look like?" Naruto finally screams, getting really frustrated. Why is he getting so frustrated about? Naruto in fact was so upset that he punched the cover on top of the well. "Damn, where did he go?"

Then all of a sudden, underneath the well cover, a light shines through the cracks. Naruto didn't notice but Sasuke sure did. Seeing that small light, he suddenly gets a really bad feeling.

"Naruto!"

_Crack_

But it's too late. The cover of the well suddenly bursts open as if something just punched the lid open and destroys the lid along with it. But nothing comes out. Nothing appears. But Naruto jumps away when it happened all the same.

"Yay! What the hell?"

Nothing happened. Nothing bad. What was Sasuke suddenly all tensed about then?

Staring at the now open well, Naruto calms down his nerves and takes small hesitant steps towards tit. "Seriously!" Looking in, he asks, "What was that?"

Inside, all he can see is darkness. Nothing else, but for some strange, _really_ strange reason, Naruto feels drawn to that darkness. Due to the fear of the unknown, jumping in would be the last thing on the Uzumaki's mind and yet he feels like jumping inside.

"Don't lean too close, dope. You'll fall in," Sasuke tells him, walking down the rest of the stairs to his friend's side and putting his bag down on the ground. "I told you no one is down here."

Looking away from the endless darkness of the well, Naruto snaps, "Oh? And how do you explain the sudden popping of the lid from the inside? Gramps planted in some kind of automatic bomb or whatever." Pushing himself away from the top, he looks around again and calls, "Where are you, old man? You had your fun!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sasuke grumbles, "Naruto, enough."

Instead of listening, Naruto goes back to leaning way too over in the well and asks, "Or are you hiding in here, you old fart."

And then something happens. Something that cannot be asked and answered with a rational answer. And it happened so quickly, could it even be considered possible?

When Naruto looked back into the well, he becomes face-to-face with something he did not expect. Looking in, he sees eyes looking directly at him. Black eyes that held no soul and cut directly into his. All he saw were the eyes. Unable to see anything else. For Sasuke, he sees a woman with skin as pale as white powder, long black hair, and eye brows that remind him of paintings of old Japanese royalties from hundreds of years ago. But what really stands out to him most of all when he sees this woman staring directly into Naruto so suddenly that the Uzumaki boy's mind becomes completely blank as the six arms the woman has that grab Naruto's arms, shoulders, and neck.

One moment, Naruto is where he is staring at this woman and the next, he's being pulled in.

"Naruto!"

Naruto is already half way pass the well's edge and so all Sasuke could grab when he tried to save him friend from this woman with six arms, he could only grab the ankle of him friend and instead of pulling him back, he ends up being pulled in as well.

And then everything goes black.

Together they slip into the well.

Together they will begin their adventure beyond the well.

Just as they died together 500 years ago.

* * *

**UchihaNightwish: See? That wasn't too bad.**

**Sasuke: I think the only thing eventful of that chapter was when the wind blew.**

**UchihaNightwish: More exciting parts will come soon. Everything is boring in the beginning.**

**Sasuke: Like the part when Naruto was going to confess?**

**Naruto: What did you say?**

**UchihaNightwish: Until next time, my lovelies! Please review!**

**Naruto: TEME! Come here so I can beat your ass!**


	3. Feudal Japan Pt 2

**A/N: Wow, I'm on a role here!**

**Itachi: She is completely ignoring her other story with hasn't been updated in months.**

**Sasuke: She's also been reading all of her old Inuyasha books just to be well informed of the story again. Too bad it's been decided you won't show up for a really long time.**

**Itachi: Well this is a KyuNaru story. Not much can't be helped. We're just a second couple in the story.**

**UchihaNightwish: I'm right here you know! You don't have to be so mean to me!**

**Sasuke: UchihaNightwish doesn't own any of the Naruto characters or the Inuyasha story. She just loves anime and loves parody. Thanks to those who put this story on Story Alert and reviewed. Even though it's only one…**

**UchihaNightwish: Mean…you're all mean!**

* * *

Ch. 2: Where Are We?

"Waah!"

_Thump, thump_

"Ow…" the two teenage boys groan as they're lying on the surprising bottom part of the well. Well Naruto is lying at the bottom on the dirt as Sasuke is lying on top of him.

Since he can hardly breathe with the extra weight on top of his body, Naruto lifts his head up to tell his friend to get off but he instantly blushes when he realizes that _the_ sexiest guy he has ever known is pressed on top of his body. Oh crap, what is he going to do?

To try and act sane, he asks, "A-A-Are you alright?" Though him stuttering is quite obvious.

Good thing the pain of falling distracts Sasuke from noticing that stuttering. Lifting his head up, he mumbles, "Somehow."

Being up, he rubs his head to ease the aching throb and when he too notices the position he's in, he looks down to see Naruto looking at him with even redder cheeks than he had on before. And the fact that they're only a few inches apart.

Being so close, it startles the poor blonde and that's why he instantly yells, "Get off me!" as if his best friend suddenly became the ugliest bug he has ever seen as he shoves him off. Now Sasuke has to deal with the pain of his back hitting the stone wall of the well. Damn, why did Naruto do that for?

"The hell is your problem?" the Uzumaki asks, up in a sitting position and his face completely flushed with total embarrassment. At the moment, he's hoping Sasuke didn't hear the fluttering pounding of his heart when he was close.

Sasuke probably didn't since he snaps in him foul tone as always, "Shut it, usuratonkachi. It was an accident." Looking around with his guard up, he asks, "But never mind that. Where did that woman with the six arms go? I don't see her."

To Naruto, that's curious. "Woman? What woman? There's no one else here."

Sasuke's head snaps back to him when he said that. Is he honestly saying that he doesn't…_remember_ what pulled them into this well? Or did he just lose him standing back on top of the well when he fell in and Sasuke was imaging that woman? Somehow, Sasuke imagining implausible to replace the plausible doesn't sound like what could ever happen in a hundred years. Maybe Naruto is suffering from repressed memories.

Naruto is worried. Why would Sasuke be talking about some woman with six arms? "Sasuke, maybe you hit your head or something. But falling in here was not my fault! It's that old fart I call gramps!" Pushing himself up into a standing position and seeing just how far deep they are in the well, he yells out to the square light up above, "Hey, Gramps! You win this round now get us out of there." But there's no answer. When Sasuke looks up at the light, he notices something weird about that light. For some reason, it doesn't look like light shining in from the open doors of a shrine but like the shrine no longer has a roof over the well. When Naruto didn't get an answer or the answer he was expecting from his grandfather, he mumbles "What the hell…"

Plus if one really looks around, there is something else about this well that seems different from how it's supposed to look. "It's too bright for the well to simply be in the shrine. Help me up."

Turning around, Naruto sees Sasuke already up on his feet and he's looking at the blonde with eyes expecting to do as he was commanded. What is he a dog?

"Help you up? How about you help me up?"

"I'm more observant than you so I make the better choice. Now stop complaining and hurry up already!"

"With an attitude like that, I refuse!"

"Fine then."

Uh?

During their little quarrel, Naruto had turned away with him arms crossed in front of his chest but when Sasuke said that, he turns back to him and sees the guy climbing up the vines that hang on the wall of the well as if he were climbing rope. Already, he's halfway up and moving fast.

"Uh? You can climb up?"

Really? He's not going to ask where the vines came from first?

Pausing momentarily, Sasuke tells him with his matter-of-fact voice again, "Not that hard. I know how difficult it is for you to climb ropes so I was going to help you up if you helped me up but since you refused, have fun." Then he starts again, leaving the blonde fuming.

Why is he friends with this guy again? Or even have a crush on him?

"Teme! Get back here and fight me!"

But by the time that Naruto made that threat, Sasuke has already reached the top. But being up there once he got his arms over the edge of the well in a secure lock, what he sees is definitely something he most definitely did not expect to see.

He's just hanging there, staring. His arms over the top and his feet standing on the vines to keep himself up. Seeing that he's just going to ignore him, Naruto growls and starts climbing as well. Just a reminder, Naruto is second best when it comes to sports so it's not that he's not fit enough to climb ropes. He also beats people up on a daily basis for crying out loud! It's just looking down he has a problem with. He hates heights, especially falling from them. So all the way up, he keeps repeating in his head, _Don't look down. Don't look down…_

"Hey, teme!" he calls, finally reaching the top. Once he too got his arm up over the edge, he was going to ask, "Why the hell are you just…" But he too becomes startled by something he did not expect to see when he came up. "…hanging…there…for…"

Sasuke, who hasn't entirely been ignoring him, responds to his friend's drifting question, "I believe you can see why."

First things first, they are **not** in the Shrine anymore that held the well inside. They're in the open with fresh air, blue skies, and the bright burning sun. No wonder the light up above looked brighter than usual. But they're not surrounded by cement block walk trails or other small shrines of the Uzumaki home. They're surrounded by vegetation. That's right. Green grass, tall thick trees, green bushes, a few bright colored flowers, and that's it. There are no buildings or anything. Just vegetation at every corner and at every sight the teenage boys can see. No wonder there was a thick vine inside the well that's strong enough to help and support two boys up. Naruto can only say one thing about this.

"Sasuke, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

As completely shocking and confusing as this appears, Sasuke isn't that dumbstruck to not bluntly say, "Don't steal lines from movies." As he pushes himself up even more, Naruto reverts back to his normal self by glaring at his friend for that. Before he can say anything though, Sasuke offers his hand to him and says, "Come on. Surely this has to be another trick of your grandfather's and whatever it is, it's worth a beating."

Even though Naruto likes getting into fights on a regular daily basis and Sasuke claims he would not do something as barbaric as to solve issues with his fists, unless the Uchiha is really crossed, he doesn't mind using Naruto's method to get revenge. That's probably the few traits they have that connects them as friends.

Liking the sound of beating up him old, old man, Naruto accepts that hand and replies, "He wins double from me." Though once he's up and he dusts off the dirt off his clothes and shoulders, he notices something at the corner of his eye when he looks up. "Hey, look! The tree!"

Turning around, Sasuke sees it too. Even though there are trees all around them, there is that one tree that stands bigger and taller above the rest. The Uchiha recognizes it as soon as he sees it. It's the 500-year old Sacred Tree that grows on the Uzumaki premise. But if they truly are on Naruto's family land, then why does all of this give Sasuke a different vibe?

Before he could make a theory about it, a yellow and black flash runs pass him at the corner of his eye and Naruto is running for that tree.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke calls before running after him.

Not stopping, Naruto pushes past the bushes and the tree branches aside to pass. "Don't you remember? Whenever we get lost, all we had to do is look for the tree and we'll be home! Let's go!" And then he sees a hill before him but he just jumps on top and pushes himself to climb it like it's completely normal.

Okay, a hill? Now something is seriously wrong here and Sasuke knows that there is no way Jiraiya could have pull this off in such a short amount of time that they were in the well.

"Hey, wait you dope!"

But like always, Naruto doesn't listen. He climbs that hill with ease, as does Sasuke later, and he just runs to the tree without any thought at all that there was a _hill_ he needed to climb in order to get to the Sacred Tree. And then when he finally arrives after pushing the last of the bushes and branches, he cheers, "Found it! Uh?" and then he notices something.

Due to his one moment of pausing, it's Sasuke's turn be the one to say something when he arrives, "When I say 'wait', idiot, I mean…" only for it to die off when he sees what Naruto sees.

Right before the teens' eyes is the Sacred Tree but it's what's near the tree that's the problem. Before the tree is its roots but these roots are different compared to what they're used to seeing. Most of the roots are visible above the ground, covered with small plants and more vines. But there are some roots that are standing straight up and covering a guy who appears to be lying on top of a root on his back. Only by two roots at that. Though this guy who's just lying there, with roots that wrap around his ankles, legs, chest, arms, wrists, and neck make him look as if he's been here for a really long time instead of some five minute nap. This guy who appears maybe a few years older than Naruto and Sasuke…he looks so peaceful and frankly enough, he looks rather handsome too. He may be lying down but the two boys can tell that his red-orange hair, like the color of a fiercely burning fire, is shorter than the strands of hair framing his face. His skin is almost as darkly tanned as Naruto's, if not around the same shade. His clothes are interesting. A red kimono jacket with separated sleeves that reveal the white kosode underneath and the same shade of red hakama pants. Around his waist is an orange obi that not only ties around but leaves knee length loops on the side of each leg. He has sharp claws on his hands and he appears to be barefoot. But that's not the weird part. The weird part is the fact that on top of his head is a pair of an equal shade of color of big pointy fluffy ears. Almost like dog ears but bigger and more like a fox. The fox ears are what intrigues Naruto the most.

"Why is there a guy here?"

Accepting this as another fact of trying to figure out what the heck is going on, Sasuke replies to his friend, "You're asking me? You have a better chance of asking him."

Listening, Naruto walks forward as he asks, "Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing?"

Oh good grief!

"I didn't mean it literally, usuratonkachi!"

But still Naruto just walks on. All the while his eyes continue to stare at this sleeping guy. Somehow the closer he gets, the more handsome this fox-guy becomes; if that's possible. He just looks so peaceful sleeping. Almost like an innocent little boy without a care in the world. It almost feels criminal to try and wake him up just to ask why he's sleeping on a couple of roots on his back like those monks that can balance on skinny poles in the water while they meditate. Maybe that's what he's doing. Meditating. He sort of looks like those Shinto priests anyway. Just…with _inhuman_ ears…

Naruto was going to ask again once he's close enough, but he ends up seeing what the roots around the guy's chest were concealing. What was hidden was that those two roots that are supposed to be balancing him are actually skewered right through his body.

"Waaah! Sasuke, I think this guy is dead!" he screams, backing off and his butt on the floor after falling from the shock. No wonder this guy looks so peaceful. He's deceased!

Walking up and looking really annoyed for having to follow this dumb blonde friend of his everywhere, he asks, "What are you talking about?" But when he arrives, he sees the roots through the guy's chest and all irritation leaves him face. "Oh," is all he can say.

Well isn't this just great? Naruto's grandfather is pulling off the birthday prank of the century and he's doing this by using a dead body to scare the crap out of his grandson. But hold on! This is a prank by Jiraiya so then this body isn't real. But it looks real. If this body isn't real then…

"Naruto, what are you doing now?" Sasuke asks, now seeing his friend crawling to where fox-boy's head is.

Coming to the conclusion that this guy isn't really dead, then what Naruto wants to do next won't affect him at all. He crawls to the head and touches the ears. It's not the simple flick of the tip. Naruto full on grabs each ear and starts rubbing them. Now Sasuke really is wondering how far from the ground did Naruto fall as a baby. Why is he rubbing this guy's ear?

Instead of asking, because he really doesn't want to know, Naruto stops eventually and he observes the body again. "You know for a fake, he looks freshly killed but there isn't any blood. And why isn't his body like pale or something? If gramps wanted to really scare me, then he needs to higher a better horror makeup artist."

He's still thinking that this is all some kind of prank?

Pressing him fingers against the guy's neck, just in case the roots through the body is fake instead, Naruto adds, "His ears were still warm, too; but there's no heart beat. Weird…"

At least there is one thing they can agree on. Sasuke thinks, _'Weird doesn't even cover what this is. First there was that woman the dope doesn't want to remember, we climbed up the well that had vines in it, and we came out to see a forest surrounding us. We had to climb a __**hill**__ to get to the Sacred Tree and there's this fox guy here. It's impossible for all of this to be a birthday prank so what in the world-'_

But before he could finish that thought, something goes flying right past him face.

_Swoosh, tud_

Naruto saw it too and when they both turn to see the heck it was, they see an arrow that just stabbed the Sacred Tree. Did that arrow…fly right past Sasuke's face? If he had moved his head in anyway, he would have been killed!

Then before another word is spoken between them to question that arrow, more comes flying through the air. Naruto had to duck against the fox boy to hide and Sasuke could only raise him arms up try and protect himself that way. When they all stop, the teenagers look to where those arrows cane from and they see people with bows and arrows and… kimonos?

"Stop right there!" one of them orders.

What…

"Who are you? Name thy selves!"

What the hell is going on here?

* * *

"They didn't have to tie us up!"

"Just shut up and let me think!"

As Naruto described, both boys are tied up with their hands bound behind them and their ankles bound together as well. At the moment, they're on the ground on top of a mat so they don't have to sit on the dirt, they're back to back, and they're in the middle of a village with people staring at them like they're suddenly the latest attraction of a circus. Being stared at by all these people isn't what's confusing the Uchiha teenager. It's the fact that they're in the middle of a rice village after being dragged from the forest for a good ten minutes with old huts as the first buildings they've seen since they've been here and the only buildings they can see for miles on end. Seriously! After these buildings are rice fields, then the forest, and then mountains. It's not just the village and the landscape that's freaky right now. The villagers staring at them are all wearing kimonos or old feudal clothing that hasn't been worn for hundreds of years.

Looking over the crowd that either muttering about what they could possibly be with their strange clothing, Sasuke tells Naruto, "If this really is a prank by your grandfather, I don't think he's even possible of pulling this off."

"Well I think so! His fingerprints are all over this!"

"Sure, in less than three seconds, not only did he hire a camera crew to record this embarrassing moment, he also hired actors, changed the entire landscape of Japan, bought really old, antique kimonos, and some really old-fashion weapons."

He has a point about that. Even Naruto has to agree somewhat to it. It does sound impossible when Sasuke puts it like that but all of this can't be _real_, could it?

"If this isn't him, then are you telling me that we're not in Japan anymore?"

"We're in Japan, moron. But it looks like Feudal Japan."

Now that just sounds even crazier.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way in hell we teleported into three hundred years into the past!"

"From the looks of it, five hundred years."

F…FIVE hundred years? What in the-

"Make way for Priest Sarutobi!"

Now what?

Turing to where they heard the announcer, Sasuke had to look over his shoulder because it was coming from in front of Naruto. The two of them soon see an old man with wrinkles, walking with slightly slow steps, a straight back, tan skin, a pointed grey chest length beard, black eyes with three lines coming from the bottom of each eye, and white and red robes. He even has a red and white hat on the top of his head that has the kanji for 'fire' on top. One word comes to mind when the two teenagers see him.

'_Weirdo.'_

Trying to show face, and who's really in charge here, Naruto asks, "Are you in charge here? Where is Jiraiya? I demand to speak with him!"

Sasuke hits him friend's shoulder with his as he says, "Idiot, keep your mouth shut!"

That old man, Sarutobi was it?; he asks with high authority and no reaction to what the strange blonde boy has asked him, "Jiraiya, you say? There is no 'Jiraiya' here, demon."

'_Demon?'_ Sasuke questions when he hears that.

Naruto snaps, "Don't lie to me! He's the one behind this whole operation thins, isn't he? And I am no freakin demon!"

Doesn't this guy ever shut up when it's actually needed? "Naruto, I told you to shut it!"

When he said that name, the entire village gasps and Sarutobi's eyes become wide. "Naruto?"

Uh? What was with that reaction?

Looking around, all of the villagers now look like they're seeing a terrifying phantom or something. Their mutters start up again and they sound like…

"Naruto? Did that child just call him 'Naruto'?"

"But that's impossible! It just can't be."

"Could it be possible they just have the same name?"

"But look at the way he looks. There is…some resemblance I believe."

"They're demons. They have to be!"

Okay now this is just way too weird for Naruto's liking.

"Oh don't act like you don't know my name. Jiraiya probably told you everything about his little grandson, right?"

But Sarutobi doesn't answer him and all the villagers go quiet again. Narrowing his eyes as if to be sure, the old man suddenly grabs Naruto's chin and starts turning him head side to side and then up to down to examine him face. Looking past the long hair, there truly is some resemblance but just to be sure…"Due try to look wiser looking and more cheerful," he asks.

If one of his feet were free or even a hand, Naruto would so hit this creeper away from him. Is this guy _trying_ to insult him?

Wacking his hand away with him face, Naruto snaps again, "Who _the hell _do you think you are?"

Sarutobi's eyes are still wide and now his brows are creased in thought. There is no mistaking it but…could it be really?

He looks at Sasuke this time just as the boy hits the back of his head against Naruto's while telling him, "I told you to shut it, moron!" really getting irritated here.

"It's impossible. But you resemble Naruto onii-sama so well…" he mutters.

"Huh?"

Oni-sama? As in, Naruto resembles this guy's brother?

"And you…" Turning his eyes back to Sasuke, he says again, "You look exactly like Sasuke onii-sama."

Okay seriously. What the hell is going on?


	4. Feudal Japan Pt 3

**A/N: Hello, mortals! I know that this chapter is a little shorter than my last two and I am sorry for this but I was thinking of making this chapter longer but it would've been way too long. You understand, right?**

**Itachi: If they did, they would have left reviews.**

**Sasuke: You're going to be in trouble if you don't do something soon, UchihaNightwish.**

**UchihaNightwish: Oh hush up! Do you want me to turn you back into a girl? I spend a lot of time changing the last two chapters so you don't have to wear a skirt in the present or past but I can easily change you back, Sasuke-CHAN.**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't dare!**

**Itachi: UchihaNightwish does not own the Naruto characters or the Inuyasha story. She simply casts the characters and writes what she wishes. We belong to Takahashi and Kishimoto, and she hopes you are enjoying this story just as much as she when she writes them. If you do, please leave a review. She has many ideas for you so she begs you for your words; kind or unkind.**

**Sasuke: Putting some class there, huh aniki?**

**Itachi: I do what I can.**

**UchihaNightwish: Enjoy, my friends!**

* * *

Ch. 3: The Centipede Attacks

It's evening now and in Sarutobi's hut, there is a fire burning with a pot of stew cooking over it. Sasuke and Naruto are there with the old man and besides them is a basket of fruits if they would like. As all three of them are sitting by the fire, Sarutobi tells them his tale with his eyes focus on the fire and his hat beside him on the floor.

"Naruto onii-sama and Sasuke onii-sama were highly respected priests in this village and its protectors. Together they died a tragic yet honorable death protecting this village and fulfilling their duties. Long before, I was an orphan with no memory of my family. Naruto onii-sama found me near death during his travels and he saved me before taking me to this village where the two of them have raised me. I was but still a young boy when they died."

Out of the two of them, Sasuke is the only one truly listening to him and hearing his tale, he looks to the side in his own remembrance to when his parents died. He was young too when it happened so in a way, he can sympathies with Sarutobi's loss. Those two priests must have been his one and only family since he could not remember his real family. As for Naruto, he's fidgeting in his seat and looking quite irritated about something.

Noticing, Sarutobi asks, "Why do you fidgeting?"

"Why did you only untie him but not me?"

Peaceful sympathetic moment over, but can't blame him really. Sasuke's hands are untied as well as his feet while Naruto only has his feet freed while his hands are still bound behind his back. He's been trying for the last hour to see if he can wiggle him way out but these villagers tie their ropes tight!

Sarutobi simple replies to him, "You appear to be the most ruthless one."

Well he has a point there and Sasuke can't disagree with him on that. At least how he's the one who can be calm and rational in this very strange and abnormal situation while his friend will behave the complete opposite.

But still…"With your permission, I would like to untie him. He'll be more of a handful this way than he would be untied."

"Very childish."

"My friend has his moments."

With fire burning behind him and veins pulsing on him forehead, Naruto growls like an angry caged animal, "Teme…I'm gonna make your life a living hell once we get home."

Ignoring him, Sasuke politely asks again, "Please?"

"Very well, then."

With that said, Sasuke leans over to him friend's air and starts undoing the bounds. Sarutobi watches very carefully just in case this blonde boy decides to try and make a move of any kind once he's freed. Though once his hands are untied, he rubs his wrists and exclaims, "Finally!"

_Pow_

And then he gets hit in the back of the head by Sasuke's own fist – a love tap of all the anger and irritation his obnoxious dumb blonde of a friend has given him today.

"The hell was that for, teme?"

Sasuke barks right back, destroying his mature, in-business façade, "You're an idiot! A moron! When I say shut it, I mean SHUT IT!"

Maybe Sarutobi should have kept them both tied up…

Really not wanting to argue with his friend right now, Naruto turns back to Sarutobi and says, "Look, old man! I know my grandfather has something to do with all of this so-" But before he could finish, Sasuke pops an apple in his mouth to shut him up and instantly re-starts talking instead.

"We would like to know exactly where we are and how to get home to Tokyo. We're lost."

Naruto pulls the apple out of him mouth and turns to him friend to say, "You know where we are, idiot! We're at my house with some highly enhanced technology that's hiding it away!"

"Don't talk to me with your mouth full, dope." He plucks another fruit into him mouth and this time, a persimmon. "Your answer?"

Finally getting the chance to speak with these weird children before him, the old man replies, "I do not know where this 'Tokyo' place is but this is my home village. You are in Konoha."

While Naruto raise a brow to such a weird and yet somewhat familiar name, Sasuke's narrow in suspicion. He knows where he heard such a name. It was mentioned in the history books not too long ago. Where Tokyo is built is where a small village known as Konoha used to resign. But after war and other changes that happened due to trading and the invasion of the Europeans, the village was no more and Tokyo was built over it. Same as every other district in Japan. But that village existed 500 years ago. Then the two of them truly have…

Taking the fruit out again, Naruto asks his friend in a thankfully whisper-kind of voice, "You don't actually believe what he's saying, do you? He's lying! That's some fricken line he was hired to say!"

"Just eat your fricken fruits and let me do the talking," the Uchiha replies in the same way. Trying to maintain his façade, he asks again, "What year is this?"

"The sixteenth century."

Okay, now Naruto really has had enough. This joke is going way too far!

Getting up due to his anger, Naruto gets into one of his ready-to-knock-you-out poses and threatens, "Stop lying and maybe I'll go easy on you!"

"Sit your ass down." Sasuke grabs the blonde's jacket sleeve and pulls him back to the floor. "I would make you wait outside but knowing you, you'll go off and get lost looking for some fricken camera crew that doesn't exist in this era."

Naruto can't believe what he's hearing from him right now! "I cannot believe you're actually eating this shit! There is no way we've traveled back five hundred years into the past!"

"You got a better idea, usuratonkachi?"

As they continue to bickering and with no other questions for him to answer, Sarutobi is left to just stare at these two teenagers again. Even though they're short-tempered and a little improper, one more than the other, he can't help but see the resemblance between them and the two people he used to know long ago. Looking back at the fire, his mind goes someplace else; remembering the last time he saw them.

"_**You've done well…Naruto…"**_

"…_**You must take this jewel…The Rinnegan AND the Sharingan…and you must burn them with our bodies…"**_

'_It's been fifty years since that day, hasn't it? Since they both died.'_

_Ding, dong, ding, dong_

Both Sasuke and Naruto stopped fighting when they heard that alarm as Sarutobi's entire body tenses up before quickly grabbing his hat and sprinting out his hut. He tells the two still sitting teenage boys, "Stay inside, both of you!"

And the next thing they hear is one of the villagers yelling, "Lord Sarutobi! There's a demon here!"

A demon?

First, Sasuke and Naruto could only watch as they heard that bell ringing noise and now that they hear that there is a demon, Naruto is wondering how far Jiraiya is willing to take this little prank as Sasuke startled. At the same time, they look at each other, sharing the same confused look, before getting up themselves and completely disobeying what Sarutobi told them to do. But when they reached the door and push past the mat with Naruto first, a horse corpse drops right in front of him. Naruto freaks out and backs off while Sasuke is showing his version of startlement.

"Eyya! The hell?"

He even hides behind Sasuke; the coward.

_Screech_

Looking up to where they heard that, they miss seeing Sarutobi only a few feet in front of the horse corpse and they see what looks like a giant centipede's body and at one end is a the top half of a naked woman with long black hair and six arms. Seeing her again, Sasuke recognizes her instantly while Naruto, his eyes widen when he sees those black eyes looking around the village with a piece of flesh hanging out of the corner of her mouth. He knows that woman! Slowly but surely, images start returning to his mind. He remembers seeing her blank, soulless eyes and he remembers her pulling him into the dried-up well.

"_Naruto!"_

Sasuke fell down too when he tried to catch them. They both went falling into the well and Sasuke didn't let go of his foot whatsoever. That freaky woman…she didn't even have a body! Her lower-half was nothing but skeleton bones!

"_I'm so happy. I can feel it! The power of the Rinnegan is flowing through me! Already it's restoring my body."_

Those were her words as she holding Naruto so close to her chest. He would have blushed by the softness of her skin against his cheek if he wasn't watching flesh being restored to those bones. It was like watching a fast-rewind version of decaying bodies.

"_You have it, don't you? Give it to me!"_

And then… And then…

"_You crazy bitch…LET GO!"_

Naruto screamed and when he pushed her arms off of him, one hand was in front of her face and then this bright blue light shined out of his palm and really forced her back. It forced him back too and he crashed right into Sasuke's chest as they continued falling in. And then…Naruto's vision went blank and both him and Sasuke ended up at the bottom of the well in this creepy village.

"That's the centipede that pulled me down the well!"

'_Oh now he remembers?'_ Sasuke thinks when he heard Naruto cry that.

Though when Sarutobi hears that, he's more surprised than when he saw them coming out when he told them to stay inside where it's safe. "The well? The Bone-Eater's Well?"

Before they could answer him, the centipede lady sees them. "There you are! The one with the Rinnegan!" And then she dives in at them. Both Sarutobi and Sasuke duck for it and Sasuke had to pull Naruto down with him just as they were about to be hit. The centipede flies right past them. Once it was safe to lift their heads up, both boys look up towards centipede lady's direction and thanks to her body being so long, they have some time before she can fully turn around and go for round two.

"The Rinnegan?"

Distracting them from her, both boys turn to the still startled Sarutobi and he asks them quickly, "Can the sacred jewel really be here?"

First these two boys looking like the priest he knew but now there is the possibility that one of the two sacred jewels is here as well?

"Okay, now you creepers are really creeping me out!" Naruto replies. "I don't know anything about the Rinnegan actually being here! I thought it was just a fairy tale!" At least this goes to show that he still somewhat remembers what Jiraiya was saying to him.

Then the centipede lady comes back. Sasuke was able to spot her and he made Naruto duck again to miss her. Sarutobi was able to do the same on his own and before that demon could made her third turn, some of the other villagers start shooting arrows and spears at it. She then decides to go at them instead and she cries, "YOU'RE IN THE WAY!" She runs over the humans, destroys some of the homes, and their attacks on her completely do nothing to her. Naruto and Sasuke watch this and all they could do is sit there. This isn't like a gang ambush in the streets. This is beyond anything they can physically do!

"Leave, you two!" Sarutobi yells, gaining back their attention. He tells them, "The demon wants you so you must get away! The only option we have is to seal that demon back into the well."

Sasuke's mind clicks when he heard that. _'The well we climbed out of!'_ Maybe that could be the way to get back.

"Naruto, move!" He grabs Naruto's wrist and pulls him back on his feet to run away out of the village and away from that centipede demon.

After a couple of steps, Sasuke let's go and Naruto continues to run right behind him but he asks, "Where are we going?"

"Back to the forest, dimwit! The well is there!"

"You mean where that light is shining?"

"What the hell do you think I was talking about?"

Sarutobi heard that part.

"Hold it!" Staring at those two teenagers as they run and the centipede lady starts following them as well, he questions out loud, "How can those two see what can't be seen?" Are those two really just ordinary boys with the same looks and names as the village's priests?

As they keep running, now in the middle of the harvest fields with the demon still pursuing them, Sasuke asks, "Still thinking this is another prank pulled by your grandfather?"

God, if he says 'yes' there will be some true hell to pay!

"At this moment, no!"

Looking over his shoulder, sure enough that demon is still following them. Her body moving like a centipede would if it was simply crawling on the ground with its thousand legs, her eyes are glued only on them, and her mouth is wide open to reveal an enormous size fangs baring at them, hungry for the chance to bite into their flesh and possibly eat them!

This is not a prank! This is really happening! They are in Feudal Japan that's five hundred years into the past, they're in a world where people actually wear kimonos and still use arrows and swords, and they're being pursued by a demon that wants a jewel they don't have! But do any of them want to stop and explain it to her?

Naruto and Sasuke have always gotten out alive from a fight, even if they do have to suffer a few bruises here and there. But this…there is no way they can get out of this one! Naruto realizes that and with this demon lady pursuing them, then there might be the chance that both him and his friend can die here on the day they were both born.

'_Please if there is someone out there.'_ "Someone help us!"

* * *

Deep in the forest where the demon sleeps, his hand moves for the first time in fifty years. By the sound of Naruto's call, his hand flexes, revealing his claws into the light and he raises it towards his face; breaking the root that bonded him as if it has always been delicate enough to break. And in the first time in fifty years, his eyes open; revealing crimson red eyes staring up at the full moon that shines over head through the leaves and cracks of the Sacred Tree he's sealed to.

In the first time in fifty years, he speaks. "I can smell him…he's here…Naruto…"

After fifty years, Kyuubi has awaken from his eternal slumber.

* * *

**If you like this, then please review! If not, still review. I accept flames and criticism too. Just please don't be too rough with me. I am a delicate flower.**

**Sasuke, Naruto, and Kyuubi: Delicate flower my ass!**

**-Itachi sits on the side, drinking tea and eating dango-**


End file.
